Misunderstandings and Lightspeed Turning Points
by AngelsDOfallDown
Summary: Jinx is constantly being pestered by Kid Flash, but he's beginning to grow on her, through Kidnappings, Charity Balls, tabloids, and Evil Ex-Boyfriends, will Jinx finally put down her barriers and let Wally see the side she never let anyone see before?


**Disclaimer:** I Don't own this. duh.

**A/N**: It took me a while, but here it is, my masterpiece! I don't care if you flame it because, well, that's your opinion. I like reviews, who doesn't? so feel free to write some. without further adieu, enjoy.

Episode 1. Damsel In Distress

"GIZMO!" Every Gizmo is the United States of America cringed. Jinx Bad Luck extraordinaire, Dark Sorceress, Jump City's rising villain, was aiming all of her anger at a certain midget who was at the moment praying for his life.

"...Yes?" a timid voice answered.

"When I say leave the toilet seat down, I mean leave the fucking toilet seat down!" he flinched, and a wave of pink energy made the floor beneath him give out.

"Retard." she muttered, as he crashed into the story below him. You'd think the kid would learn his lesson by now. Well, that just goes to show the stupidity of men.

"Jinx?" See-More asked.

"What." she snapped, angry. She just had her ass dunked in the toilet, she wasn't really in the mood for niceties.

"Well-" seeming to re-think his question, See-More bit his lip. "I was thinking we could, you know, go rob a radio-shack or something for kicks. Just you and—me. Together. Sort of like ad-"

"I'm really not in the mood, See-More. Gizmo forgot to leave the toilet seat down. Again." Suddenly, the whole in the floor made sense.

"Wow. You would think he'd learn his lesson by now." See-more muttered.

"Men." Jinx scoffed, leaving a sullen boy behind. He was nice and all—but that was just the problem. Too vanilla-pudding-Saltine-cracker-bland-and boring nice. And plus, See-more was intimidated by her.

Jinx had yet to find a boy that had the balls to take her head on. well—except for …

her train of thought screeched to a halt, crashed into a Porsche, killed a couple of innocent bystanders and burned.

Whoa girl, stop it right there, she ordered herself but it was too late. He was like a pop song on the radio, once it was in your mind it was impossible to force out. _He_ wasn't intimidated by her. From what she believed, Kid Flash wasn't scared of anybody.

The last time she saw him, he was gasping for air against a wooden crate, catching his breath so he could take on Madam Rouge. She was angry. She told herself that nobody told her what to do—nobody. And that was true. But she was also angry because Madam Rouge hurt Kid Flash—seriously hurt him. And that was unforgivable.

_But why!_ She thought, _I can't_ like _him or anything gross like that. _Right? She still had the rose he left for her. And _that_ can't be very healthy. She sighed. Who am I kidding? I crossed the healthy line and landed right smack down in the middle of the creepy zone a long time ago.

Just peachy. She sighed once more. Now was a great time as any for some comfort food.

"Hey-where ya goin'?" Gizmo asked.

"Robbing a convienience store, what's it to you? Now if you don't mind get your lollipop guild ass out of my way before I really get ugly."

"Any uglier, and we'll have animal control knocking on the door to take you to the zoo."

BAM

And down the four inch thick metal flooring he goes.

"Jesus." Billy muttered.

"Got a problem, Miss Alabama?"

"No, i'm good."

Humph. That was smart of him. She dusted her skirt daintily with her fingers and walked out the door.

_~ Meanwhile ~_

"Wow, your the greatest player I've ever seen!" The bearded millionaire exclaimed as Wally West cleaned him out. Flashing a charming smile, the boy winked and laid down his cards.

"Royal flush, my good man, read 'em and weep."

"You have some charm there little boy," a sultry woman with a red dress purred.

"Not all of me is little." he said with some amusement, but feeling a little guilty. This was a charity event, raising money for sick children and he was using the time to play poker and flirt with older women.

God, where the hell did I learn th-

"Quite a talker, my nephew is. Always biting off more then he can chew." Bart Allen said smoothly kissing a tress of her flame red hair.

Oh yea. That's where I learned it. Wally chuckled.

"Be sure to make a donation to the children's cancer fund, ladies and gentlemen. That's why we're all here," he reminded them, rising from his chair.

"I never thought a kid could play poker with such style," the woman commented.

He smiled, "I'm just lucky."

Lucky, he mused, his attention wandering to the sorceress he had met just a while ago. She was one spunky chick. The only downside, was the fact that she was a villain. And what a downside that was. He sighed.

But, there was something different about Jinx. She didn't seem evil—just misunderstood.

He wondered if she was thinking about him. If she wanted him to be thinking of her, while pretending not to be thinking about wanting him to be thinking of her, still thinking about him, thinking of her, while wondering if he knew she was wanting him to be thinking of her-

oh god. This was pathetic. No-this was beyond pathetic, this was just plain wrong and creepy.

Just thinking about her isn't going to get you anywhere Wally, he reminded himself and proceed to walk right out the door.

You know what they say, if the girl doesn't come looking for you, creep into their rooms and...

okay, nobody said that. And that was also wrong and creepy. I'm just going to shut up to prevent further damage to my mental health.

_~Jinx's whereabouts~_

Jolly Ranchers, Twinkies, Starbursts, Snickers, HubbaBubba Bubblegum...sweet Jesus, this was junk food heaven. Unable to make a decision, Jinx grabbed a few and ignored the cashier altogether.

I do have enough money, she thought but that thought was crushed, beaten half to death and stuffed in a closet.

"Excuse me miss, but-"

"Shove it." oh dear, the isles fell like Domino's, ruining the entire store. What bad luck, she thought innocently, smiling to herself. Her amusement was short lived.

"What-?" giant arms enclosed her, crushing her, until she couldn't breath. A wet smelly cloth covered her mouth, and she was forced to inhale or suffocate.

The chemical induced a milky haze in her mind and the bag of candy slipped through her fingers, the last sound she heard was, "not so tough after all."

_~sometime later~_

Jinx awoke slowly under a harsh blinding light. Her body was encased with metal chains, and her hands bound to the chair's armrests, with handcuffs.

Crap.

Her first thought: my candy! I actually thought about buying them. For a second or two. How dare they! Whoever they are... she quickly calculated a list of her enemies.

The Teen Titans: very highly unlikely. She was only pursued by hero's if she was doing something wrong, like robbing a museum or taking an innocent hostage.

Ex Best Friend: Ginger-Snaps. Or known by everyone else as Tasty, a villain who betrayed Jinx's trust, after two long years of friendship. They vowed to destroy each other, at any cost. In the third grade. She rolled her eyes. I haven't heard from Ginger-Snaps since the seventh grade, we made up and she moved to L.A.

Psycho Ex-Boyfriend: I don't even want to go their. We parted ways and I moved to Jump City. End of story. Hopefully.

Whore's from H.I.V.E Acedemy: Lilith , Fraulein, and Hecate. Slutty bitches with awesome names. So they had a little rivalry with Jinx. So they lost every competition with Jinx. So they hated her.

Yea, most likely them.

"UGHH!" she struggled uselessly.

Double Crap.

She was stuck here.

"So your awake. _Jinx._" she grimaced, still struggling against her bonds.

"Hecate." she muttered. Just _great_. Although Hecate could never be as powerful a sorceress as Jinx, she was still a pretty formidable foe. "So, where's the rest of your cronies? Or is it just you." Jinx asked.

"Lil, and Fraulein, are watching this as we speak, from another room."

"Like I care. Shut up and set me free before I get angry." Rather than appear scared, Hecate grinned smugly.

Big mistake.

The ceiling above her _suddenly_ caved in. oh, dear, what a terrible accident, Jinx thought, with a smile.

"Ah!" Hecate side stepped the contact just in time.

"Damn." Jinx murmured.

"Your bad luck magic, isn't as powerful as I thought it would be."

"That? That was just a little show, to get you spooked. I can crush you, tied to a chair _and_ with my eyes closed."

"You talk big, but can you back it up, witch? All I have to do is press this button, and your knocked out for a good hour." Hecate extended a smooth tanned hand showing off a fancy remote.

Triple Crap.

"What do you want Hecate? Still sore from the last time I kicked your ass?"

The Witch, angrily put her hands on her hips.

"I'm tired of all your 'I'm better than everyone' crap. You think your special? Try again."

"I don't think I'm special." Jinx said. "But I know I'm better than _you_."

"Say that when your not my prisoner." Hecate flipped her blue hair, and stared Jinx down. "When my machine has sucked up the city's power, it'll have enough energy to suck out your magic, and transfer it to me and my sisters. Say a little prayer, and shed a tear or two, I'll be happy to send your loved ones my condolences." She disappeared, leaving an enraged Jinx behind.

_~introducing the Sisters Three's plot~_

"Wow, Hecate, you were so awesome!" Lilith squealed, hugging her sister.

"I was practicing that speech in the mirror all night yesterday." Hecate told them, happy with herself for coming through with her part.

"Almost done, Fraulein?" she asked, looking at her grease- monkey- meets- super- model- meets -evil- villain sister.

"Almost, give it an hour and a half."

In no time at all, Jinx would pay for what she did.

"Soon, this mahine will be up and running—and then we will have enough power to rule Jump City. Jinx will out of the picture—what good is she without power?"

_~Meanwhile~_

That was strange, Wally thought, scratching his head in confusion. He scanned the whole city, and not one whiff of Jinx anywhere.

Against his better judgment he dashed to the H.I.V.E Five's HQ. The common room was a teenage boy's dream, complete with a plasma screen TV, every gaming system known to man, junk food galore, posters of half naked Carmen Electra photos everywhere...

How Jinx could live here and not commit suicide just showed how much strength she had.

"Hey," he called out casually.

"Hey—have you passed this level—Oh my god!" Gizmo stared with his mouth open. The rest of them prepared themselves for a fight.

"Calm down, I'm only here to ask you something." he tried to look harmless.

"What do ya' want, butt-sniffer?"

O-kay...

"Have you seen Jinx around? I'm starting to get worried about her."

"ooOHOHOHhhhooh, Jinx and Butt-sniffer siting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love-"

"Have you seen her? He side stepped the immature little bastard and went right on to someone who might actually help him out.

"Actually, she left for candy hours ago, and she still hasn't came back," See-more answered tentatively.

"Thanks,"

And we're off to see the wizard, the wonderful Wizard of Oz...

_~back to Jinx~_

Jinx was scared. Jinx was angry _because_ she was scared. She _should_ be planning a way to get out of here.

There was no way she could escape from those chains, and unless she could learn how to break things with her mind she was screwed. She put all of her power into gazing at her chains...

"I can't believe I just tried that." she muttered to herself. The only thing left to do was to have her powers sucked out, or wait for a knight in shining armor.

Most likely she was going to have her powers drained.

"I'm doomed." she said to herself.

"I'm glad you've realized how knee deep in shit you are,_ Jinx_." Fraulein, and Lilith. She glared.

"Just here to let you know, the machine is going almost ready. After your power is gone, most likely you won't be strong enough to withstand the aftershock of electricity that will be coursing through you—100,000 volts of surging white-hot electricity. I would not want to be you right now." Fraulein looked at her painted nails, and then glanced at Jinx.

"I thought you would pose more of a challenge, what with your little gang. Your pretty famous back at the academy." Lilith snickered.

"It's kind of sad no one's came to save you yet. Don't you have friends? Doesn't anybody care?"

they were kicking her while she was down. Jinx was angry enough to have a volt of her power be released on it's own.

The light bulb above the two sisters exploded, and—what bad luck—the glass shard fell quick enough to make a gash on Lilith's face.

"Aw, how awful." Jinx said innocently. And what do you know—how terribly _un_lucky—the smoke from the broken light bulb made it's way to the fire sprinklers, letting loose a river of water on the two girls.

"Ah!" Lilith was blubbering about her cut and Fraulein was glaring angrily at the tied up sorceress.

"you think boo-boo and some water are going to shake in our boots? You just wait—Hecate is powering up the machine right now, and I'm dying to see you screaming and begging for your life!"

"You'll see!" Lilith warned and they disappeared.

Crap. She just shortened her already shortened life-span.

"Well, at least I ruined her silk dress," she muttered. "Great. What am I going to do now?"

"It's a bird—It's a plane—No! It's Kid Flash, dun dun dun-dun-dun dun dun!"

her jaw dropped as she turned to her knight in shining—um, yellow spandex. Well, she thought, It's not like I can afford to be choosy in a situation like this.

"Kid Flash—untie me, quick!"

"The magic word, madam." Ugh! She rolled her eyes.

"Pretty please, with a cherry on top of me?" she used to say that to the boy's to get them to do something but it ended up, with See-more...

"Well, when you put it that way." she hated herself for staring. He had such beautiful blue eyes, and that untidy hair of hers made her want to run her fingers in it.

Ugh.

Suddenly she was free and the chains were in his hands.

"Maybe I should keep these, I'm not really into the whole bondage thing, but something about you tied up drives me-"

"Shut up before I kill you." she warned darkly stretching her aching body.

"I like a woman on top," he winked.

"How can you twist everything into something perverted?" she asked, looking around for the exit.

"It's one of my many perks—and if your looking for an exit there isn't one."

"If there _isn't_ one then how did _you_ get in?"

"Ouch, you wound me with your words. I can walk through walls. Incidentally."

"You can do it all can't you?" she said dryly, sending a wave a magic to the wall facing her. In a burst of bad luck, it fell over. She coughed, waving her hand to force away the dust and tiny chunks of plaster.

"Anything and everything." he flashed a smile. "You have exactly 50 seconds before your captors come running in here to subdue you."

"I can take those whore's on on my worst day." she bragged.

"And yet they had you tied to a chair..."

"Shut up!" she blushed angrily and braced herself for war. The arrived like they were royalty, and that pissed her off.

"I didn't expect your boyfriend to come running in and saving the day. Not to worry, we can still bring you down." Hecate flipped her blue hair, and she black figures came from the ground and ran to attack her.

"Ooh, cat fight!" he dashed off and returned with a soda hat and a foam finger. "Go team Jinx!"

The figures looked like black ink, and left a trail of sludge as they turned on Jinx, but she wasn't spooked by a few monsters, her energy forced them against the wall, and they didn't get up again.

Lilith growled, and vines shot up to grab Jinx's ankles. The Pink-haired sorceress gasped, but apparently Kid Flash wouldn't have that.

He spun around the girls, cutting off their oxygen, and Jinx could hear the chokes and sputters. She would never admit it, but it felt good to have him step in to help her.

"Thanks." she allowed, grudgingly. well, this was ironic. being saved by the same superhero she tried to kidnap and turn over to the brotherhood of evil. she hated the rush of guilt she suddenly felt.

"Always a pleasure to help a damsel in distress." he smiled, laughter in his care-free blue eyes.

"Damsel in-I had it all taken care of Mr. superhero, until you showed up and ruined my plan," you could cut the bullshit in that sentence with a _book_.

"Sure you did, I'm positive that plan would have knocked them out of the water." he said it so smoothly, so honestly that even the cynical Jinx couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

until he came out with, "if the plan sprouted wings and taught an army of cows to fly."

She thumped him on the head, angrily. "Kid Flash, your lucky I'm letting you breath the same air as me, got that?"

"Absolutely. So what are we gonna do with these...um, women?" she turned to look at them and nearly choked on her tongue laughing.

If you were to look at them, you would instantly think "Drunk, drugged up hookers, that haven't slept in three days."

They were sprawled against each other, with Lilith's legs wide open, Hecate's foot on Fraulein's stomach, and to top it all off, Hecate's shirt raised up above her double d's in typical prostitute fashion.

"You moved them like that on purpose!" she accused, still half-laughing.

he held up his hands, "I'm innocent! well, in this at least."

"What kind of a superhero are you?" she asked. weren't hero's model citizens that do the whole, "Stay in school, don't do drugs, and never have sex unless your married" thing going on?

"The kind that likes to be spanked, care to indulge me?" he asked, and put a hand on the small of her back.

THUMP

"Get me out of here, before I hurt you." Kid Flash grinned.

"You know what I heard? Take me far away, prince charming!" he easily dodged the hex she aimed his way, and began to chuckle.

"Your too easy to tease."

She flushed angrily, "Can you please just-"

"Don't have to ask me twice, what good are you stuck here?" he winked and started-vibrating. in a few seconds he was hot enough to set something on fire.

"What are you-!" she gasped, as the entire lab erupted in flames.

"Promise me something."

"What? are you crazy, this place is on fire!"

"Just promise me something!"

"Fine!"

"Tomorrow, 4:00 sharp, I'll pick you up-where a dress!"

"WHAT? you man-whoring pervert!" she coughed as smoke made it's way over to her breathing space.

"Promise me!" dammit. she had no other options.

"Fine, Fine, I promise! get me out of here, please, please, I'm _scared!_" Jinx's week link. trapped in a room filled with burning flames. tears started making her way up into her cotton-candy eyes, and she threw her arms around him and held for her dear life. his warm, strong body was the only thing safe.

"please, please, please, please..." she chanted, quietly, and the heat disappeared. when she opened her eyes she was seated on the side of the road red rose, and note in hand

_ You promised. _

_P.S Sorry for scaring you._

"KID FLASH!" she shrieked in horrified fury.

"I...I wasn't scared." she whispered to herself. stupid hero.

A/N

Sorry about the font change :P stay tuned for next week's episode!


End file.
